


Rebel Saiyans

by fiery_fics



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Good Brother Raditz, no beta... so yeah, starts in dragon then moves up to super, this happen because of a moive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiery_fics/pseuds/fiery_fics
Summary: For years the Saiyan have been under the Cold clan's rule and for years a rag tag group has fought to free them. In the hope of finding new allies Bardock sent Raditz and Kakarot to earth. Unfortunately not along after they arrive they loose contact with their father not long after. Can these two find new allies on this lonely planet or does the rebellion end with them.





	Rebel Saiyans

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched dragon ball super movie Brolly and I loved it! This is what happen as a result of that so enjoy.

It had been many years now since a small group of Saiyans splintered from the rest of their race to fight back the Cold empire and the influence it had on Saiyan race. They once were known for taking on the universe's most powerful races, but now they were humiliated as slaves. 

 

The leader of the rebels is Bardock who was outside as quietly lamented the loss of some of their fighters his mate Gine being one of them. The battle was on a far planet outside the empire the strange thing was it was an old Saiyan outpost all but forgotten. The team shouldn’t have been noticed there, yet they were all killed along with everyone else there. Plus lately radio chatter called the Saiyan army back to Planet Vegeta. This had never happened before and it didn’t sit right the warrior. 

 

“Commander Bardock emergency!” Someone called pulling him from his thoughts.

 

“What’s wrong Shugesh?” he asked. 

 

“One of the scouts reported back that Frieza he’s on his way to Vegeta…” Shugesh paused.

 

“Well what is it?” the fighter proud said this could be bad the Frieza’s forces have been seen in area as of late.

 

“He planning some kind of attack.” he told his commander.

 

Bardock wanted to be shocked by this but he knew this would happen at one point Frieza was scum of the lowest order. Now maybe his chance to get that bastard of a king to listen.

 

“Ready a ship ready I’m going to convince that cocky bastard to grow a pair and fight like the an Oozaru.” Bardock said as he walked through the base.

 

Tora heard what his friend’s plan was an told him that this would never work. 

 

“Would you think about this! The that time you tried this you ended up banished.” Tora said the elites would never listen to the low level warrior even if Bardock was at the king level.

 

“I know, that’s why I plan to bash their heads in till they do.” Barbock smirked.

 

“I’d better go to someone’s has to be their to pull your tail out the fire.” Tora knew Barbock better than anyone and that look he had now ment there was no stopping him.

 

“Let’s go give those elites hell, than serve Cold his brat’s head on a plate.” He laughed as they prepared fight of their lives as they continued the someone called out to them. 

 

“Father!” 

 

“Raditz what is it?” Bardock asked looking down at the cub.

 

“I heard a what’s happening and I…”

 

“Stop, the answer is no.” 

 

“But…”

 

“No Raditz I have a different mission for you.” the older Saiyan said seeing his son perk up at this.

 

“There’s a planet that I’d like you to check out it. We’ll need to move the base but you have check it out first.” Bardock told his eldest.

 

“I’m on it father.” the boy said proudly and goes to get ready.

 

As his cub left Bardock told him to take Kakarot with him. Tora looked at Bardock curiously his friend explained that most of them be base away from the base the rebellion stayed alive by never staying in one place for long. 

 

Raditz was getting everything ready for him and his brother’s journey. He felt proud that his father asked him to do this his thoughts were interrupted by crying. 

 

“Kakarot what’s wrong?” Raditz asked and saw that he’d fallen on his head.

 

“Crap, don’t cry don’t, your fine see.” he said as he picked the whimpering child waving his tail in front of him.

 

This works in calming him down Kakarot his cries to laughter. Raditz sighs made their way to the ships the two brother get into the pod for their destination.


End file.
